Don't go trusting men
by Ai Star
Summary: What was it like living with her family when she was younger? What mishaps did they all have to go through... and what are they doing to Lily? Part of the Breadcrumb Saga and is the prequel to Blessed Secrets


**Hello Everyone! I hoped you liked the previous story and are still probably miffed about the ending but I hope you will enjoy this one shot...**

* * *

"Aunieee!" came the voice of a shrill child. A red haired woman looked back surprised to hear the voice. Immediately the woman smiled the moment the child appeared. The girl had long black hair that went up to her waist, a yellow sundress that moved as she ran, white socks and yellow doll shoes.

"Sweet Lily how have you been?" the woman said as she scooped up the peppy child who giggled once she was picked up. A black haired man walked with a smile on his face, he wore a dark purple yukata and white socks. Beside him was a man who also had black hair. He had a long beard and a green yukata.

"Well this is a surprise Loez, here with Satoru as well. Is it my birthday today?" the woman giggled as she held Lily close in her arms. Loez barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"Sorry dear sister but your birthday was four months ago. Don't expect anymore presents" the woman gave him a curious look as she tilted her head to the side.

"And why not?" She asked with a childish expression.

"Because you almost left me bankrupt! Going to Vancouver and ordering us to have a party on the exact same day. I am still dealing with the after effects" Loez said with a sly smile as he saw his sister pout.

"You are so mean. All I wanted was to go there for a visit since mother suggested it, not once did I ask for a party" the woman whined as she placed one hand on her hip. Her other arm was wrapped around Lily's middle as the girl clung onto her top. Lily at that moment had the most cutest innocent look and it would melt anyone's heart. Which in fact was a problem when it came to shady men. The aunt would then rant about how Satoru would allow her to be seen in such plain clothes, her brothers however just laughed in response.

" _She doesn't like to stand out_ " the brothers would always say in reply.

"So I will be having her tonight?" the aunt asked as she gave them the puppy eyes. Loez groaned while Satoru's eyes went wide from shock. This never did end well since their sister would always play dirty and used items like chocolates to bribe their niece.

"Absolutely no! You will keep her up until late at night Laura!" Loez said in a stern tone. Laura pouted again as she scrunched up her face.

"You are no fun anymore. Besides I got her to bed before eleven brother" Satoru's face went pale from the memory.

"The answer will still be no Laura I'm afraid" Satoru said weakly. Laura shook her head at how her brothers were acting.

"Fine I'll get her to bed around nine" Laura said as she sighed in defeat.

"You had better not! SEVEN is the closest time you are allowed to keep her up!" Loez roared as his face went red. Laura frowned at the response.

"Please no arguing around Lily please, her ears" Satoru pleaded as he waved his hands in panic. Lily just watched with curious eyes showing that she wasn't that bothered with the loud voices.

"Oh do stop yelling brothers" Laura sighed once more.

"Seven no more no less!" Loez warned in anger. He did not want to have to deal with a call from the school about how Lily was falling asleep again in class. Neither did Satoru and he was the one who she was living with. One time she was so tired that she almost went into a chemical box that he was showing her! The thoughts still scared the poor scientist like mad. What if he didn't catch Lily in time? Oh the thoughts were not pretty at all.

"Fine fine Mr Grumpy pants" Laura muttered as she looked at Lily, she smiled as she tapped the young girl's nose lightly. Lily giggled and grabbed the finger in reply. Laura squealed and gave Lily a wet kiss on her cheek as she hugged Lily, she moved from side to side quickly causing her dress to flutter.

"So precious! It's just a shame you have to live with a wifeless man like your uncle" Laura muttered to Lily who giggled, not knowing that it was an insult. Satoru blanched in shock from the insult.

"L-Laura please!" Satoru cried. Loez rolled his eyes at how childish his sister was. Laura in response had just stuck her tongue out playfully at the boys. The boys in response would either shook their heads or sigh.

"What it's true! Why don't you want to settle down?"

"I have Lily to raise" Satoru replied sharply. The thought of meeting women... sure some cooed but he knew that as soon as it got serious. The women would just want Lily out so they could start a family of their own. That or it was just a money-grabbing thing. In actual fact he was the only male in the family to actually hear the minds of others which, in their mother's case was beneficial since Lily would soon develop some talents of her own. The boys were both excited and worried that the thought- WHEN. His twin however didn't mind much and he had said that was relief to him. Sadly however Loez then developed the ability to predict the future during his teens and sometimes wondered if his mother had given him that power just to make him miserable. Since he spent most of his time being paranoid and it made his twin laugh as a result.

 _"It's no laughing matter! What if you did walk on the crack? That one would have made you fall!_ " Loez cried at one point. To Satoru it was actually a miracle that Loez even gained a wife and son given how he always acted. Yes his wife was supportive but she did not tolerate his OCD like behaviour and would whack him on the back of his head. Oh yes, Loez had definitely been lucky on that.

 _"And no woman here finds a man who raising a child cute anymore" Loez added grudgingly as he looked at his twin. Despite his wife saying that having Lily around was a woman magnet, it proved the opposite to them._

 _"Maybe it's your ancestor who is scaring them off?" The wife Mia suggested as they sat around chairs in a café._

 _"But why?" Loez had asked while Satoru was tending to Lily's face after having a small 'battle' with the strawberry cake. Loez's eyes softened from seeing how his brother acted towards their niece, it was like he was already a father and was ready to have a family of his own. It's just a shame that his brother had rotten luck with girls._

" _Maybe because she knows they are not good for you" Mia suggested with a smile. Loez turned to look at his brother and smirked playfully._

 _"Maybe no one is good enough for him so she wants him to grow old alone" Loez teased while purposely avoiding the 'D' word. Immediately he tensed up when he felt someone kick his leg. Satoru's eyes narrowed at him causing the married man to chuckle nervously, Loez was definitely sure that his wife was glaring at him angrily. The males were sure that it was a family curse that whether the females were married into the family or born, they would develop a fierce 'dragon' like temper. Just thinking about it was one thing but enduring it was another._

.

.

.

 _Loez had to assume it was to do with the male who forced their ancestor to marry and bare his child before taking the child when she had just given birth. That way she would be too weak to fight back, despite being a dragon in human's bones even she had her limits. It had caused her to curse him with pain and despair and to prove that her curse was strong; she had hunted him down leaving misery in her wake._

 _Once she had recovered, killing him might have made her sick for doing such a vile thing. But the knowledge that he will deal with pain as he died without help made her thoughts about killing him worth it. Not caring if their young daughter was in the room. No seeing him bleeding to death and hearing him wheezing, begging her to help him, saying that he was sorry. No he was never sorry. He wanted to prove to everyone a point that 'monsters' like her were all talk and rumours. That they could be taken down like everyone else. Oh how does he regret it now, angering a celestial dragon was the biggest crime he had ever committed._

 _She didn't desert her cruel tribe of humans who could turn to dogs at will, no they abandoned her. Those who only saw her as a black sheep that cried for attention. The thought of just leaving them felt like a dream that would never happen, but that changed when she changed form. It had made her blood sing from just transforming into something else. Yes this is form felt right to her. Her dream of soaring the skies with a calm and happy mind was coming true. However her sister that day had decided to chase after her, not caring if she was disowned as well. At first she was upset at how her sister would just come without caring about her wellbeing. But her sister would just smile and say that it was worth it, to be with the one who cared her dragon sister even after all this. For she saw who her older sister truly was- a kind and gentle spirit. The dragon's sister told her that despite being tough on the outside, she had a soft heart and it made the dragon girl feel tears welling up inside her eyes. Even when she killed her tormentor, the man who made her give birth to his child. The dragon woman's thoughts had then went to her sister's smiling face and hoped that her child would have her sister's smile. Her hatred for humans had grown when they killed her sister causing her to become recluse and that was a mistake now for them._

 _She then turned to look at her daughter with distain; no she did not want her daughter to be alone like her. She wanted her to live with the knowledge that she had a choice. So instead of hugging her daughter, she left with a hardened heart. Hoping that her daughter would understand._

 _Apparently she did since a thousand years later her descendent showed up without fear, except... love and understanding. The dragon woman was sceptical about how her descendent would say that humans aren't that bad and that she was once human, and still is despite her outer appearance._

 _"_ ** _Give them a chance, but see them through my eyes_** _" again the dragon woman was sceptical at the claim. After what seemed like hours did she decide to speak._

 _"_ ** _Fine, I shall watch over through you but make no mistake my hatred for what they have done will not be quenched so easily. Do you understand?_** _" the descendent smiled knowing that her ancestor had faith in her. In the end the dragon woman vanished without a trace, however the descendent wasn't discouraged. Why? Because what looked like a tattoo that resembled a sapphire dragon had appeared on the descendant's right upper arm just close to her shoulder._

.

.

.

Even now Loez often wondered what their ancestor who was revealed to be known as Sapphia at the time, what was she thinking from time to time as she looked through every generation's eyes? He spied the mark on Lily's right arm with a calm gaze. Knowing that Lily was safe and in good hands or shall he say claws.

"I actually have no time for a date thank you!" Satoru snapped as his brow rose up.

"No you work" Laura said bluntly making Satoru frown.

"Is this about how I don't visit you in Japan?" Satoru asked bluntly.

"What makes you think that?" Laura asked, her voice almost sounded high pitched. Lily looked at her aunt with sad eyes; she was lonely since her husband was always out working for days. Yes he comes home but it's always at night and stays for about two days before working, Lily felt sad knowing that he didn't want to work for long periods of time, but it was the only job he could do that he knew he would be able to make a difference. Especially when it came to the saving lives.

Satoru sighed before giving his sister with a sheepish smile, without warning he moved closer to hug her despite the fact that Laura whined at how close he was. Loez also moved into hug the trio causing Laura to whine louder until she gave up. The woman smiled at how her brothers knew what she was feeling without her having to always say it out loud.

"Fine, but make sure she goes to bed around seven okay. A few minutes won't hurt her" Satoru looked at his brother for confirmation, as expected Loez smiled signalling that he was okay with it.

The siblings started to chat in both the living room and the kitchen about their days, Lily watched cutely while she held a glass of orange juice with both hands. She liked this, watching her family interact. Part of the girl wondered if her real parents were okay where they were; it was never a secret thanks to her uncle's mind. He missed his baby sister dearly. Laura was also miserable knowing that her sister was declared diseased like her husband. She missed her twin baby sister dearly but knew there was nothing she could do. Loez even showed signs of sadness but ended up smiling when he saw Lily. His mind told her that she looked like her mother minus the hair colour, no that was definitely her father's.

* * *

By the time struck four the brothers had left with happier spirits, both females after they left started to have fun with the kitchen. First thing Laura began to do make with Lily was sasamochi which always lifted their spirits.

"Such a cute girl, I wish I can have one soon" Laura said with a warm smile as she stroked Lily's head softly. Lily looked up while the food still tried to put up a good fight and stay intact much to Laura's amusement. "Then again... if my no good husband doesn't stay here longer, than I might as well go hide under a bridge" Laura's smile vanished and slumped onto the table while her head rested under her head. She whined softly and looked at Lily's curious eyes.

"Men can be such disappointments... no doubt he's cheating on me with another mistress" Lily pursed her lips still looking confused. What exactly did that word mean? And why would her aunt think that?

"Uncle always falls asleep in library" Lily's words shocked her aunt; the woman slowly lifted her head up. What was Lily talking about?

"Darling what are you talking about?" Laura asked with a sweet smile, she offered a naïve Lily another sasamochi in order to bribe her niece.

"Uncle always works a lot and ends up falling asleep in the library and on his bed which has this thing that looks at people's heads above him" Lily took the treat with a smile on her face. Not once did she look up because if she did, she would have saw the dumbfounded look on her aunt's face.

"Is there anything else?" Laura offers another cake to Lily who scrunches her face up in confusion before her face lights up.

"His boss keeps kicking him out and tells him to go home because he's scaring the people" Laura immediately stood up causing the chair to screech loudly, hearing it made the females cringe.

"Excuse me for a second" Laura went towards the phone and dials a number. The woman hears a soft groan as the person answers the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Whois it?_ " the man asks weakly. Laura's eyes went wide in shock, good grief what was her husband doing?! Lily was right about this and just knowing this made Laura smile. She might have to bribe Lily more often just to get some more information.

"LUUCAAAAAS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING?! IF YOU ARE TIRED THEN COME HOME YOU JERK!" Laura hollered in anger as she heard her husband fall off the bed and reply in a panicked tone as the woman spoke. He was in so much trouble once he reached home.

" _L-Laura!_ " the man cried."OH NO THE TIME! I have to go love you honey" Lucas cried before hanging up on a stupefied Laura.

"W-What?! Oh hell no!" Laura paused before looking at Lily who watched her with beady eyes. "Don't repeat what I said please, it's not very nice word okay?" Laura asked kindly. Lily blinked before nodding slowly. In truth Lily had no idea on what was going on.

Laura immediately redialled the number and waited.

"Lucas! It's nearly six o'clock you jerk! Come back home your shift has ended!" Laura yelled as she started to fume on the phone.

" _What? Oh shoot! Sorry Laura I keep-_ "

"Save it and get your bony backside home now! Do you have any idea on how lonely and miserable I am?" Laura hollered in anger, she twisted the cord on her phone as she spoke.

" _I am sorry honey I'll be home in two hours_ "

"You had better make it up to me!"

" _Yes dearI-_ "

"Even if I have to strap you onto the bed post! I want a baby do you have any idea on how many years I've been waiting for one?!"

" _L-Laura! Please I have a job!_ " she heard the man whimper meekly.

"You have a very pissed off wife at home who's been bugging her brothers just to spend time with her niece, you may not know this- BUT I AM LONELY!" She heard him stutter on the phone.

" _Wait what?_ " Lucas sounded alarmed on the phone and paused from running.

"That's right you moron! How does that make you feel?" She snapped hotly.

" _Is she in the same room as you right now?_ " Lucas cried in shock as he started to run once more. Laura started to clench the phone angrily in her hand, that was until his words left her feeling like a bucket of ice cold water had been dunked on her.

"Oooh shoot" Laura turned back to see that Lily was still looking at her with curious eyes.

" _I will be home as soon I can, I just need to inform my boss at the hospital_ " Lucas said before hanging up.

Laura was still in shock from the fact that she had just sworn in front of her sweet and adorable niece. This will not end well.

* * *

Loez sat rigid in his spot, his wife looked at him oddly as she continued to eat with their twenty four year old son who eyed him oddly. Beside him was his wife who blinked at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Dear?" Mia asked cautiously as she held her napkin.

"Something horrible has just happened" Loez said sounding horrified. Satoru just stared at him while appearing to look confused from hearing the statement. However he just shrugged before picking up his fork in order to finish his meal. Hopefully Lily was okay and nothing had happened to their innocent niece. Laura was responsible and would never damage her mind with bad things.

"Of course dear" Mia replied with a tired sigh.

* * *

"Where is Lucas?" Laura ranted after finishing her dinner. Lily kept looking at her aunt as she eats. By nature the small girl was a slow eater but no one complained. Laura sighed before leaning back on her chair. She peered to look at Lily who smiled slightly. Laura at that moment had felt blessed to have something that was apart of her sister and smiled more, the woman placed her hand over Lily's hand and rubbed the skin softly.

"Don't ever marry please... some men are just a bunch of disappointments" Laura asked Lily as she stood up and moved so she could pick Lily up from her chair. The food could wait now since it was getting late, but instead of getting Lily ready for sleep. Laura had just sat on the couch despite living in a traditional old house. In truth this house was one of the things their mother use to own. There was one in the UK as well just in case they needed to hide from a pack of rabid hungry yōkai who might have decided to track them down and attack them, mostly if they were pregnant of course. But knowing her husband Lucas... it was unlikely to happen. Sure tickets cost money which meant that Satoru would have to miss work just to visit. But every visit was worth it, every smile made her warm and happy. It was just sad that she wouldn't be able to see Lily as she grew up but was able to see some parts of her niece's life. In fact...

Now that she thought about it, a blond haired man with spectacles came visiting a while ago saying that he knew their mother. At first Laura was surprised until he showed **proof**. The proof left her baffled since she never met the 'it' before; thankfully her mother had showed up and explained everything. Still it didn't make her feel better about this. Knowing that Lily would deal with such problems. So the woman had made it her mission to help Lily cherish life and have fun, this however caused the brothers to annoyed as hell with her. But it was worth it.

Last time Lily was staying over at her house, she had fallen asleep around eleven in the evening and when Laura went to check up on the sleeping child. She remembered dropping her mug causing the tea to spill. There was something stroking her niece's cheek softly, its eyes were full of longing and sadness, guilt even and it took the woman by surprise. Sensing that someone was watching them, the thing immediately escaped through the window in a lithe manner and vanished thanks to the shadows.

"What if I do? Uncle Loez said it might happen" Lily asked looking at her with child like innocence.

"No!" seeing her aunt's stern face startled the girl. Lily blinked in shock.

"I don't even want you to grow up either, why can't you stop growing? It's not fair" Laura whined as she snuggled the girl close. Lily smiled at how worried her aunt was about her future. What ever that meant.

"But don't go trusting men, they will use you for their amusement and then leave you. They even leave you for long periods of time and never apologise. They even make you do chores and complain about things that go wrong in their life" Lily nodded and smiled. "No gratitude indeed" Laura mutters darkly before looking at her niece.

"It's said that most of our family is full of girls and hardly men, which is a good thing in some cases"

"Whye?" Lily asked with curious eyes.

"Because I get to see and look after my cute niece... although I think it's to with our ancestor Sapphia and it still boggles my mind, as to why we are mostly twins and triplets. In fact it's very rare to have a single child like you" Laura said with a warm smile and pecked her niece's cheek. Lily giggled from her aunt's fringe as it tickled her cheek.

"Don't go marrying a guy nor do you ever trust men okay?"

"I prowmise" Lily said with a wide sleepy smile. She yawned loudly signalling that she was tired. Seeing that made Laura beam at the gift her sister and brother in law had created. Yes their elder daughter left to prevent them from being in danger, but that meant her son would only have to live with his father. As sad as it is, the boy however will be in good hands.

* * *

"What did you do to our niece?!" Loez cried as he saw Lily sleeping around ten in the morning. "I told you to make sure that she is asleep around seven! What part of that did you not understand?" Loez ranted. Laura gave him a weak smile.

"She found my secret stash of sweets-" the males cried out in defeat as they heard her reply. Those sweets had a habit of making Lily so hyper that she would stay up for hours.

"Didn't we tell you to move them?" Satoru cried. Lily was suppose to be in kindergarten three hours ago, especially since they had moved to this country four months ago thanks to Lily's headache. It was lucky their mother knew the principle of that kindergarten and now Lily was not only late but asleep as well. This was not his day.

"I did! Lily is developing the ability to read minds remember?" Laura replied shrilly. The males were not happy indeed.

"I knew something bad had happened last night- but oh no! No one believes me! Not even Mia and she knows I can see things" Loez snapped in hysterics.

"Ssssh! You'll wake her up" Laura hissed as she waved her hands at them.

"Too late" Satoru sighed as a tired Lily walked into the room with an adorable red fox plushie resting in her arms. She was rubbing her eyes cutely making them watch her with adoration once more. They never did get mad for too long since she would have this calming effect. It was weird to say the least.

"Good morning Lily" Satoru said with a smile, he knelt down and gave her a soft hug. At that moment Lily started to register who was speaking and perked up with glee. Her uncle was back!

"Uncwle!" Lily said with a wide smile. On cue a black haired man with brown eyes entered the scene, he gave the males a sharp nod and smiled. Loez almost snorted at how Laura might have been responsible for that. It was no secret for him that Lucas was always falling asleep in the hospital library and in the doctor's room.

"How are you my darling? Did you sleep well?" Satoru asked softly as he pushed her long fringe out the way to her ears.

"I learned two new words yesterday" Lily said with a wide smile.

"Oh ho?" Loez asked with a curious smile.

"Yup!" Lily nodded with a wide smile.

"And what is that?" Satoru asked with a smile.

"Pissed and moron" Lily chirped with glee. However the positive atmosphere that had once been residing in the room, now vanished instantly leaving a frigid gale entering the room in its place. At that moment some were sure that a wolf had been howling nearby.

"W-What?" Satoru stuttered as he gave her a shocked smile, which in fact was starting to disappear. Where did she learn those words from?

"Lily darling" Loez knelt down beside the girl with a fake smile. He was actually seething mentally from the fact that she picked up two foul words, the male was starting to suspect who might have said those words. Who ever did it was in SERIOUS trouble. Lucas looked at Laura sharply while his eyes widened as he stared at Lily at the same time. He was petrified knowing that Lily had been in fact listening. Laura was now pale from horror. This was not going to end well.

"Who told you those words?" Loez stroked Lily's cheek before passing her a (Laura was now going to curse the existence of) sasamochi. Lily squealed with glee and took it from her uncle, not knowing of what his intentions were once he passed the cake.

"Auntie Laura was 'pissed' off at uncle Lucas for sleeping in the hospital and called him a moron" Lily chirped in reply as she smiled at them with child like innocence. The twin males felt their stomachs drop in horror.

"Is that so? Anything else?" Satoru asked now trying to stop his twin from lashing out at Laura.

"She wanted a baby and said she would strap-"

"Ahalala! Lily do you want breakfast?" Lucas cried out as he tried to prevent Lily from repeating the humiliating words from last night to be spoken out aloud. The males both looked at him with a bit of sympathy.

" _Poor bastard_ " the twins said knowing that Laura was very upset about the fact that she married before Loez and she still did not have a baby yet. Yup that would annoy any woman to say the least.

"Bastard? What's that?" Lily asked with curious eyes.

 **Elsewhere**

A blond haired man watched the ball resting in front of him in shock, meanwhile a woman could be seen sitting opposite him. She was also looking at it with horrified eyes and felt her face heat up from embarrassment. The woman's cup had slipped from her hands causing it to not only spill but break as it landed on the table. At the same time someone who had entered the room had immediately dropped the tray causing all the food and drinks to soak the wooden floor. No one made a move to complain. Instead their eyes were glued to the crystal ball that showed a small girl, three men and a woman.

"Oh my..." the woman was blushing from what was being said. No one made a move to speak or do anything.

"Your family knows a colourful amount of words" the blond haired man said weakly. He was so glad that he adopted one boy and that was enough.

"Yeah..."

 **Back to Laura's house**

"I am sorry!" Laura cried as the Satoru picked Lily up and after getting her ready for kindergarten class. Loez however grabbed the bag his brother had given Laura that contained Lily's night clothes.

"We get it your angry! But can you not swear or curse in front of our niece!" Satoru cried.

"What did I tell you about children's minds? I told you their minds are like a sponge and they soak up everything around them! And Lily can read minds so which means that you have to be careful mentally as well as verbally" Loez snapped angrily.

"What about you two? You just said a bad word as well!" Laura snapped crossly. The males didn't complain what so ever, knowing that they couldn't say anything about that.

"T-that's besides the point Laura" Satoru knew that had to leave the house before they all blew up in Lily's face. It was not a good thing for her to watch at all.

* * *

After kindergarten Satoru had taken Lily home and gave her a quick bath. The girl squealed as she played with the soap before splashing her poor uncle's shirt. The man however smiled at her and didn't complain as he washed her face.

"Auntie said I shouldn't get mawied and that I shouldn't trust men, why?" Lily asked with curious eyes. Satoru felt his stomach drop. Curse that woman for making his life miserable. She was lonely yes, but not having that would make anyone crazy after a certain amount of time. Satoru during that time started to dry and dress his little niece.

"Well Lily there are some people who aren't nice. Some ( _I can't believe I am saying this)_ boys aren't aware that they can upset people. They can sometimes say and do things that are bad, It's probably best to tell you this when you are older okay?" Satoru asked as he placed a night dress over her head.

"Auntie say men will use me for their amusement and leave me. You won't leave me wight?" Lily asked with sad eyes. Satoru almost started crying from seeing her upset, almost forgetting the first part thanks to seeing her tears.

"No I will not!" Satoru said sharply before hugging her fiercely. He stroked her head softly and allowed them to still for a while.

"Auntie says men don't apologise and they will make me do chores and complain about bad things that happen to them" Satoru at that moment felt like he had been kicked. Oh Laura had to bring that up didn't she? It wasn't his fault that one of his ex girlfriends was two timing him.

"It happens but girls also do that as well" Lily blinks and tilts her head to the side.

"We do?"

"Some of them yes, but everyone has a habit we can't control... I would agree about the trusting part. Even when you are getting older, don't go trusting men and some girls as well. Some are nice but there are some who will use and hurt you" Lily nodded slightly as she grabbed his white shirt.

"Why?"

"I don't know really, I have to admit SOME girls can be quite bitchy who say and do things that hurt as badly. Yes men are physically stronger but women are verbally stronger, emotionally as well but that doesn't make them weak... just promise me not to believe everything that comes out of a male or female's mouth okay?" Satoru asked softly.

"Prowmise" Lily chirped as she smiled at him.

* * *

Miss Kinnkay who was standing by the entrance to the classroom had spotted Lily and waved at the smiling girl as she entered.

"Hello there little lady how was your day yesterday?" the teacher asked warmly.

"Owkawy! I learned that I shouldn't trust some males or females" Lily replied with a chipper smile. The teacher was shocked to hear this as she watched Lily put her coat up on her peg.

"Why is that Lily?" Miss Kinnkay asked with a smile, she knelt down so she could look at Lily's smiling face.

"Males are users and girls are bitchy" immediately the woman's face went pale from shock. What has Lily's family been teaching her?!

* * *

Shortly after lunch Satoru was in the principle's office with Loez and Laura for a teacher-parent conference. The principle himself was pale and angry as he glared at them.

"What are you teaching this girl?! She's five years old for goodness sake! Words like 'men are users and girls are bitchy' are not allowed in class!" The principle said in a thunderous voice. Satoru bent his head down in shame while the siblings look at him in horror.

"Seriously Satoru! First Laura said pissed and moron in front of Lily and now you are saying this to her!" Loez roared at his mortified brother. The principle's eyes went wide from hearing those words. Laura glared at her brothers.

"You are one to talk Loez! Both of you called my husband a bastard!" She shrieked. This however did not go well with the principle as he sat at his desk, while he watched the siblings as they continued to rant at the other about their faults and parenting skills.

In the end the trio was forced to deal with counselling and a two week observation from the principle and social services. The principle also made sure that Lily was seeing a therapist to help the young child deal with what she had 'learned' from her family.

* * *

Lily looked at the picture containing her aunt and uncles with a sour look.

"I should have listened, who would have thought that it would have referred to you Uncle Satoru... you trickster" Lily said darkly as she stood up from her desk. She looked at the window while gazing that the corner of her room. For a seventeen year old it was quite plain and slightly empty.

"Why you sent me to Japan alone is beyond me" she mutters to herself as she folds her arms. It wasn't as if she was going to live there permanently and on the bright side Shinjirou, her child hood friend was going to be in the same college as her. That was something and not to mention Lydia was around the area, as she helped Joanna with the stock and sales.

Other than that she knew no one here and was 'asked' by her uncle to move and stay in japan for her studies. Which mean now that she was aware of the living arrangement, it had meant that she would be alone in an apartment she stayed in during her childhood, except later on when Shinjirou who then found out about her living alone had decided to move in to make sure she was okay.

All she remembered was having to move within a year after she arrived in Japan, and that was around the age of five. Why and what caused them to leave left her baffled since it was all a blur to the girl.

Lily blinked now realising that she was walking in a market area caused her to jolt out of her stupor. How did she blank out for that long? Oh well might as well get some groceries done and then either visit Uncle Loez or Joanna, knowing him. He would be at Joanna's home since Lily would be too tired to visit at times.

What she didn't know was that she just passed a tall red haired male wearing traditional clothes. The male looked back at her with alarm in his eyes.

* * *

 **Poor Poor Lily,**

 **I wonder who that guy is I wonder :)**


End file.
